1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, an electronic device, an altimeter, an electronic apparatus, and a mobile object.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, as a physical quantity sensor (electronic device), a pressure sensor having a sensor chip which detects pressure and generates an electrical signal corresponding to the detection value and a package which accommodates this sensor chip is known (see, for example, JP-A-2001-153746).
In such a pressure sensor, generally, the sensor chip has a diaphragm which flexes by being pressurized and a sensor element provided on the diagram. As the sensor element detects the flexure of the diaphragm caused by the application of pressure to the diaphragm, the pressure sensor detects the pressure applied to the diaphragm.
In the pressure sensor with this configuration, according to the related art, the sensor chip is bonded to the bottom surface of the package via a low-elasticity material such as a fluorosilicone-based adhesive, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-153746.
However, in this configuration, there is a problem that since the flexure generated in the package is transmitted to the sensor chip via the adhesive, an unwanted stress is applied to the sensor chip, consequently lowering the detection accuracy of the sensor chip. Therefore, the related-art pressure sensor cannot detect an applied pressure with high accuracy.
Meanwhile, for example, in the electronic component (sensor chip) disclosed in JP-A-2008-235487, an electrode pad is connected to an external terminal via a bonding wire. This electronic component has a cavity to relax an external stress generated from the bonding wire, below (directly below) the electrode pad. However, even with such a configuration, particularly if the arrangement of the bonding wire is uneven (asymmetrical), the unevenness causes an external stress. Therefore, the sensor accuracy (property) falls.